Dia (Bukan) Harapan
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: "Aku gagal ..."/ Ketidak lolos seleksi olimpiade dan cokelat valentine (yang seharusnya untuk Haku) mengubah kehidupan Leon. For #MeribaValentine dan akanemori yang mengklaim Piko


Leon meremas helai rambutnya. Matanya melirik ke sana ke mari. Namun yang ia cari tak kunjung ditemukan. Belum lagi udara dingin yang menyapa kulitnya terasa memperburuk suasana. Ditambah lagi, guyuran hujan membasahi seragam sekolahnya.

"Aku ... gagal."

Leon menggumamkan dua kata. Tangannya terkepal erat. Tak ada namanya sedikit pun di daftar orang-orang yang lolos seleksi Olimpiade Sains, dan yang lebih buruk lagi adalah namanya tertera di daftar murid yang mendapatkan remedial. Sungguh ironi.

"Aku ... gagal."

Dua kata itu kembali Leon gumamkan. Ia frustasi sejadi-jadinya. Berharap seseorang akan menolongnya. Melepaskan semua penderitaan yang Leon hadapi saat ini.

"Leon-senpai?"

―dan begitu suara feminim itu menyapa indera pendengaran Leon, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tubuhnya lemas dan warna gelap menyapu pandangannya.

* * *

 **Dia (bukan) Harapan**

 **Vocaloid ©** Yamaha Corp.

Main Character: Leon dan Piko Utatane

Warning: shounen-ai dan kissing scene

For challenge **#MeribaValentine**

* * *

Satu hal yang Leon pelajari dan masih tersangkut di otak standarnya adalah dunia ini tidak adil. Buku dongeng adalah bukti nyatanya. Kenapa? Karena realitanya, seorang gadis pesuruh tidak mungkin menikah dengan seorang pangeran, atau seorang putri salju pasti bukanlah gadis tercantik di dunia tanpa keburukan sedikit pun.

"Leon-senpai sudah sadar?"

Leon mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya. Ditatapnya pemilik suara feminim itu dengan heran.

"Ng ... Haku, ya?" tanya Leon menerka. Pandangannya sedikit buram, dan yang ia lihat hanya helai perak.

"Aku bukan Haku-nee." Pemilik suara feminim itu menggeleng. "Namaku Utatane Piko, adik sepupu Haku-nee."

Begitu pandangan Leon normal kembali. Iris birunya dapat menatap Piko yang memiliki warna helai sama dengan mantan kekasihnya. Dan ... apa yang ia katakan? Ia merupakan adik sepupu dari Haku? Oh, Tuhan! Sepertinya hatinya akan sering dijungkir balikkan untuk saat ini.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Leon dengan nada sinis.

"Ada barangku yang tertinggal," jawab Piko polos. "Dan ... ini tasmu, senpai. Maaf ya, jadi sedikit kotor karena terkena genangan air hujan."

"Barangmu tertinggal dan kau kembali ke sini di tengah sore menjelang malam kini?" Leon melirik jendela UKS. Langit memerah mulai berganti biru gelap dalam pandangannya.

"Barang itu penting sekali untukku. Jadi ya ... aku baru ingat sekarang dan langsung buru-buru mengambilnya. Tak peduli waktu sudah hampir malam."

Suara feminim Piko benar-benar menyejukkan hati. Mendadak Leon lupa segalanya. Lupa alasan dia frustasi sambil hujan-hujanan di sini, dan lupa mengapa hatinya terasa pedih beberapa saat yang lalu. Sungguh, suara feminim Piko benar-benar mententramkan hatinya.

"Piko." Leon memanggil dengan suara lembut. "Ini sudah pukul enam malam."

"Lalu?" Mata Piko mengerjap dua kali, tidak mengerti.

"Gerbang sekolah sudah dikunci, dan sepertinya kita akan terjebak di sekolah sampai keesokkan harinya."

"Ah, senpai benar juga. Aku sampai lupa kalau gerbang sekolah dikunci jam enam malam." Piko menepuk dahinya. "Lalu, Leon-senpai mau bagaimana? Tetap di UKS seperti saat ini atau mencoba pulang dengan memanjat pagar?"

"Tetap di sini," jawab Leon mantab. "Dan terimakasih juga telah membawakan tasku."

"Sama-sama, senpai. Dan aku akan tetap menemani Leon-senpai di sini sampai besok."

Leon tersenyum. Pemilik suara feminim itu benar-benar polos.

"Hei, Piko."

"Ya?"

"Aku kedinginan, tolong hangatkan aku."

Muka Piko memerah. Namun perlahan tapi pasti, lelaki itu mendekat ke Leon. Mendekap Leon dengan penuh kehangatan. Membuat Leon terasa mabuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau cokelat?" tanya Leon menawarkan.

"Cokelat?" Piko menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya, cokelat valentine. Sekarang kan, tanggal 14 Februari."

Muka Piko yang tampak memerah malu-malu itu membuat Leon gemas. Ia mendadak bersyukur, padahal sebelumnya ia frustasi karena tidak lolos seleksi.

"Aku mau." Leon tersenyum begitu mendengar jawaban Piko. "Tapi berikan cokelat itu lewat mulutmu."

Muka Leon menjadi merona. Dengan perlahan, ia memasukkan cokelat yang ia bawa ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Wajah Leon pun mendekat, memutus jarak di antara mereka berdua sembari saling mengecap rasa manis cokelat valentine yang harusnya ia berikan ke Haku.

"Manis," gumam Leon sambil menjilat bibirnya. "Ini valentine terbaik yang pernah ada untukku."

Piko tertawa kecil. "Memangnya Leon-senpai tidak pernah menghabiskan valentine bersama Haku-nee?"

Ah, luka lama kembali terbuka di hati Leon. Kenapa dari sekian banyak mantan kekasih Leon, ia menyebut nama Haku? Apakah Piko tahu kalau cokelat yang Leon bawa ini seharusnya untuk Haku?

"Tidak pernah. Kami saling bertentangan, dan dia terlalu kaku untuk diajak melakukan hal-hal romantis."

Ya, Haku sangat dingin pada hal-hal romantis. Dan yang membuat Leon heran adalah ... mengapa ia mau memberikan cokelat valentine pada Haku seusai pengumuman seleksi olimpiade? Sebesar itukah cintanya pada Haku padahal hubungan mereka telah usai sebulan yang lalu? Leon jadi tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau Haku-nee terlalu kaku untuk melakukan hal-hal romantis, kenapa dia bisa menjadi kekasih Leon-senpai?"

"Entahlah, kalau soal itu aku juga tidak mengerti."

Suasana hening kini merangkul mereka. Membuat Leon atau Piko menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Maaf," ucap Piko lirih.

"Untuk apa meminta maaf?"

"Aku pasti telah membuka luka lama di hati Leon-senpai," jawab Piko menunduk.

Spontan Leon langsung tertawa begitu mendengar jawaban Piko. Ah, kenapa Piko menjadi begitu menggemaskan seperti ini? Hati Leon bahkan mulai menghangat karenanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula itu masa lalu."

"Senpai benar ... itu masa lalu."

Bibir keduanya kini kembali bertemu. Dihiasi dengan cahaya rembulan di balik jendela UKS. Mereka saling memadu kasih, seolah dunia hanya milik berdua.

"Piko." Leon memanggil Piko dengan suara lembut.

"Ya?"

"Kau adalah harapanku." Leon mengucapkan tiga kata itu dengan muka merona. "Kumohon, jangan mengkhianatiku."

"Aku memang harapanmu dan aku tak akan mengkhianatimu, Leon-senpai."

Kemudian, jarak keduanya kembali terhapus. Disertai sebuah tawa jahat dalam hati Piko.

' _Ah, andai kau tahu betapa bencinya diriku padamu, Leon-senpai. Kau telah merebut Haku-nee dariku, dan membuatku tak ada ruang untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Lalu, apa itu tadi? Aku adalah harapanmu? Yang benar saja! Kau sudah gila? Mana mungkin aku adalah harapanmu. Sesungguhnya, kau adalah mainanku dan yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah menghancurkanmu._ '

* * *

― **The End** ―

* * *

Sebuah oneshoot pendek untuk Meriba Valentine. Adakah yang mendapat cokelat dari orang tersayang? Ah, kalau Lily sih tidak dapat karena Lily jomblo. Ada yang senasib dengan Lily?

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa di cerita ini ada kissing scene-nya? Aduuuuh, maafkan daku dan otak 'polos' daku yang telah menistakan karakter klaimanmu, Akanemori :"

Dan lagi, Lily mau kasih info kalau Lily bakalan kurang aktif menulis selama dua tahun ke depan. Dikarenakan tugas menumpuk dan ada sedikit masalah lainnya.

See you later, all!


End file.
